parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Character Story (PierrickCanalFamille)
Cast: *Woody - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *Buzz Lightyear - Bernard (The Rescuers) *Mr. Potato Head - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) *Slinky - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Rex - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) * Hamm - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Bo Peep - Tanya (An American Tail Movies) *Sarge - Barry (Bee Movie) *Sarge's Soldiers - Bees (Bee Movie) *Andy Davis - Taran (The Black Cauldron) *Mrs. Davis - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Molly Davis - Maggie Simpson (The Simpsons) *RC - Nigel (Finding Nemo) *Lenny - Kermit (The Muppets) *Mr. Shark - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Snake - Mushu (Mulan) *Robot - Hammy (Over The Hedge) *Etch - Dodger (Oliver & Company) *Mr. Spell - Basil Of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective) *Rocky Gibraltar - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Trolls Dolls - Meerkats (The Lion King 1 1/2) *Sid Phillips - Mal (Total Drama All Stars) *Scud - Reggie (Lady and The Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) *Combat Carl - Adult Simba (The Lion King) *Various Squeeze Alien Toys - Dalmatian Puppies (101 Dalmatians) *Chosen Squeeze Alien Toy - Patch (101 Dalmatians) *Hannah Phillips - Zoey (Total Drama Series) *Janie/Pterodactyl - Wendy Darling (PeterPan)/The Ringmaster (Dumbo) *Baby Face - Kevin (Up) *Legs - Lola Bunny (Space Jam) *Hand In The Box - Alex (Madagascar) *Roller Bob - Melman (Madagascar) *Jingle Joe - King Julien (Madagascar) *Ducky - Flounder (The Little Mermaid) *Frog - Zazu (The Lion King) *Rockmobile - Ray (The Princess and the Frog) *Walking Car - Marty (Madagascar) *Burned Rag Doll - Merida (Brave) *Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Sulley (Monsters Inc) *Yellow Toy Soldiers - Jaq and Gus (Cinderella) *Sally Doll - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) Scenes: #Character Story (PierrickCanalFamiie) part 1 - Opening ("You've Got a Friend In Me") #Character Story (PierrickCanalFamille) part 2 - The Coast is Clear/Staff Meeting #Character Story (PierrickCanalFamille) part 3 - The Perfect Presents #Character Story (PierrickCanalFamille) part 4 - Bernard, The Space Ranger #Character Story (PierrickCanalFamille) part 5 - "Strange Things" #Character Story (PierrickCanalFamille) part 6 - Timothy and Bernard's Fight/Sid (Mal) #Character Story (PierrickCanalFamille) part 7 - Who Will Andy (Taran) Pick?/A Circus Mouse Accused #Character Story (PierrickCanalFamille) part 8 - Lost at the Gas Station #Character Story (PierrickCanalFamille) part 9 - Going Inside Pizza Planet #Character Story (PierrickCanalFamille) part 10 - Bernard Meets the Dalmatian Puppies #Character Story (PierrickCanalFamille) part 11 - At Sid's (Mal's) House #Character Story (PierrickCanalFamille) part 12 - Playtime with Sid (Mal) #Character Story (PierrickCanalFamille) part 13 - "I Will Go Sailing No More" #Character Story (PierrickCanalFamille) part 14 - Bernard's Tail Bandage #Character Story (PierrickCanalFamille) part 15 - Sid's (Mal's) Window to Andy's (Taran's) Window #Character Story (PierrickCanalFamille) part 16 - The Big One #Character Story (PierrickCanalFamille) part 17 - "Bernard, I Can't Do This Without You" #Character Story (PierrickCanalFamille) part 18 - Timothy Asks For Help/The Rescue Mission #Character Story (PierrickCanalFamille) part 19 - 'Play Nice!' #Character Story (PierrickCanalFamille) part 20 - The Chase #Character Story (PierrickCanalFamille) part 21 - Rocket Power #Character Story (PierrickCanalFamille) part 22 - Christmas in Andy's (Taran's) House #Character Story (PierrickCanalFamille) part 23 - End Credits Category:Toy Story Spoofs Category:PierrickCanalFamille